To Lean on You
by Fading to Black
Summary: Kisa's having some troubles, and so she goes to Tohru for help. But what does Tohru have in mind to help her?


To Lean on You

* * *

><p>A little tigress scampered through the woods, looking for the people she knew would be there. The ones who were always there-for Momiji, for Hiro, for each other, for her. The one who were always there for her when she needed it most. <em>Oneechan should be there<em>, she thought. _Oneechan can help me._

So she ran, weaving through trees, to the one spot of safety she ever had in her her life-Shigure's house. The people there were her friends, and only her friends. She felt that after all that had happened she needed the comfort of those who loved her best.

As she reached the house, the door opened, and a humming girl stepped through, carrying some gardening tools. It was neechan. A the sight of the poor tigress, neechan dropped the tools in favor of the small animal. "Kisa? What's wrong?" The larger girl crouched to sit on the first steps, stroking her fur. Well, in that instant it was fur...

A few minutes later it was all sorted out and Kisa sat on the steps next to her oneechan, having helped her gather the abandoned gardening tools. "So, Kisa-chan, what's wrong?" Tohru asked anxiously.

For a second Kisa looked down at her hands. Neither said anything. Then Tohru picked her up and set her on her lap. "What happened?" Kisa remained silent, cautiously wrapping her hands around Tohru. "Was it school?" A slight nod. Tohru took that as a yes. "Kisa-chan, I know it's hard, but you have to start by landing on your feet. If you let the past weigh you down, you'll never get better at dealing with them. The response was a sniffle. In that small reaction, she sensed acknowledgment.

Then Tohru had one of those classic cartoony light bulbs flash over her head. "Oh, I know who can help!" She set Kisa on the stoop, stood, and extended a hand. "Come on, Kira-chan!" Kira smiled slightly, took the hand, and followed.

A few minutes later, Yuki had walked up to the house. Tohru was supposed to get some tools to help them take out the weeds that were growing between the plants from the house. That was twenty minutes before. He allowed some time because he knew Tohru wasn't the best of navigators, but he was sure that she would eventually find them, whether it be by trial and error or by help from others. He merely found the tools, left on the stoop, and no Tohru in sight. _Uh oh..._

By the time Yuki had poked his head out of the strawberry garden, Tohru and Kisa were out of sight. Kisa, of course, had no idea where they were going and clutched tightly onto her oneechan's hand. Tohru only smiled in response. Eventually, Kira slowed. It was a long way and she was still tired from her run before. As a help, Tohru put her on her back and gave her a piggy back ride. Kisa thanked her, and laughed gleefully as she reached for branches usually so far from her reach. It was pleasant and she almost forgot what had troubled her not so long ago. Almost.

Kisa trembled against Tohru as she remembered it. Tohru awkwardly patted her on the back, set her down, and the two walked the rest of the distance to the dojo that the Soumas regularly went to. Tohru mentally thanked Kyo for showing her where it was. 'For Emergencies' he had said, 'if you need to find me' While she was sure that this was not the sort of emergency he had meant, it was still nice to know that her friends were watching out for her. She could only hope that she could eventually give that comfort to Kisa, or have her find it on her own.

By the time she had gotten there, Kyo was standing outside, leaning up against the doorpost, watching their approach. "Tohru, what's wrong?" His toneless voice reached her ears. He sighed. Would Kyo ever get over his animosity with Kisa? Was it because she represented another feline, or what?

"We're looking for Hiro. Is he inside?"

Kisa perked up at Hiro's name. So that's who Tohru wanted her to see. But she already knew Hiro. Why him?

"Yeah, the little guy's inside. What would you need the useless kid for?"

"He's not useless."

"Whatever. Kyo held the door open for the pair of them to pass through. Once inside, Kisa called out tentatively. "Hiro-chan?" She was followed by Tohru's louder voice. "Hiro-san!"

Suddenly a boy appeared from around the corner. The blonde-haired brown-eyed boy wore a smirk as he called out playfully to Kyo. "Ready to get your neko butt kicked?" His smirk faded as he looked further left. In its stead was a genuine grin. "Tohru-chan! Kisa-chan!" He walked over and gave the smaller figure a bear hug. "How have you been?"

Then he noticed Kisa's frown. "Kisa-chan, what's wrong?" Hiro asked, concernedly.

Kisa looked away. "They teased me again." She choked on a sob, and stayed quiet for a time. Then she started again. "They called me an orangehead!" Kisa started to sob into his shoulder.

Hiro fixed a glare in Tohru's direction, then it softened. She had taken Kisa for him, for her to depend on him. What more could he ask? So they stood there, Kyo looking away from the younger friends, and Tohru smiling.

Meanwhile...

Yuki had practically taken the house apart in his search for Tohru. Was she injured? Did the Sohma Mainhouse's people catch her? Where in the big blue sky could the girl be? The pile of gardening supplies didn't help. Oh, _thank goodness_ Shigure was out visiting Hatori this week. There would be hell to explain when someone saw the disarray the house had been left in. Eventually, Yuki started looking around the woods for a tent.

Oh woe be the one who overreacts as badly as Yuki Sohma, especially when he is looking for Tohru. Oh, woe be him.

**Meyumi-chan: :O A month, yes I know. And a new story/oneshot when I do finally get something done. Why? Truth is I'm in a bit of a writing slump. That and I have absolutely no time for fanfiction anymore. I'm not planning on stopping any of my stories, but I really need to get on my feet. I have a bunch of stuff started, but no inspiration to finish. I won a poetry contest and found out this morning, which is why I think I had the inspiration to write this.**

**Sorry to all! I hope that I won't disappoint much longer!**

**See Yalls Later!**


End file.
